


【陛冬R18】憶

by faustus1205



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205





	【陛冬R18】憶

陛下的航班已經起飛一段時間了吧？Hiver看著紺青色的天空這麼想。

Revo帶著Märchen巡迴到了韓國的幾天﹐渡日如年。

Hiver心算了一下﹐三小時後在大廳等的話﹐說不定能見到剛回來的陛下。

－－話雖這麼說﹐每一秒的等待都太多太多。

在離開之前落在Hiver房間的長風衣還在﹐好好的掛在門後。

他摸了摸。布料的手感很柔順。他把長風衣拿下來﹐抱著衣服坐在床邊。

－－是皇家玫瑰﹐還有棉的乾淨的氣味。

Hiver把臉埋在裡面﹐深深地吸了一口氣。

－－是陛下的味道。

他想起了柔順的髮之間洗髮水的氣味﹔可靠的肩膀的寬度、胸膛的厚度。

他把自己摔到床上﹐抱著衣服和罪惡感﹐回憶著最後的纏綿。那時候﹐在這床上的......

一股暖流從雙腿間升起。他意識到自己想了甚麼不該想的﹐嘆了一口氣以手臂把眼睛遮住。

每一秒的等待都是煎熬。愈是去想還有多久才見得到陛下﹐時間就仿佛過得愈慢。

他翻了個身﹐側躺著﹐面前是純黑的布料。襯裡滑滑的﹐有著絲綢的光澤。

Hiver腦中浮現的景象是﹐昏暗的燈光下﹐摘下了眼鏡的陛下側躺著凝視著他。卷髮像瀑布一樣舖在枕頭上。他大概不知道他的微笑有多溫暖。

不行。好想念陛下。Hiver深吸了一口衣服的氣味。

可能是憋太久了﹐下半身竟然起了反應。

只憑想像就興奮成這樣﹐實在非常的不妙.......Hiver邊反思自己是否過份依戀他的國王﹐邊脱掉了褲子。

先解決一下眼前的問題－－他卷縮成一團﹐在罪惡感的責備下把手伸往了下身。

－－陛下會怎麼做？他回憶著他的動作、掌心的觸感﹐模仿似地以生硬的動作照著做﹔同時為他的想法感到可恥。

他自己的手比陛下的更為柔軟。肌膚相貼的溫度令他想起了甚麼。在他為陛下做的時候﹐他的感覺也像這樣嗎？

他不熟練地上下套弄著柱身﹐漸漸找到了節奏。他緊抓Revo的長風衣﹐索求著更多屬於陛下的氣息。

厚實的布料舖在大腿上﹐若有若無的摩擦令他的身體更為敏感。

「哈啊、陛下......」他的呼吸變得急促起來﹐風衣底下的身體愈來愈熱。

「Hiver君我回－－」門冷不防地被推開了。

「啊－－！」

「對不起。」看到一截光裸的腿的Revo立刻轉身退回門外。

「陛下！」Hiver慌亂地把他叫住了。

「歡迎回來。」Hiver紅著臉用被子把狼狽的自己裹成了一座小山。

Revo停下來思考了半秒﹐走到床邊揉了揉Hiver的頭頂。

在疚歉和尷尬中無所適從﹐淚水在他的眼框裡打轉。

「我回來了。」Revo寵溺地親了一下他的額頭「想我嗎？」

「想。」Hiver伸出手把他緊緊抱住。他把臉埋在Revo的頸窩﹐緬懷著他的髮香。

「因為很想快點見到Hiver君所以讓Lion把我載到王城了。」Revo剝開了包裹著Hiver的棉被﹐從他手上抽走自己的衣服丟到一旁。

他把Hiver壓在床上。襯衫的領口隨著解開領結的動作敞開﹐Hiver像是想說些甚麼地張開了嘴、喉結動了一下﹔而他欲言又止地別過了臉。

「對不起......」

「沒事﹐我是故意把外套落在這裡的。

「有時候我也會好奇﹐我不在的時候Hiver君會不會用我的香水、咖啡杯之類的。」沒想到迎接他回來的是如此香艷的景象。

Hiver以困惑的眼神看著Revo。

「Hiver君的話﹐都可以哦。」Revo親了親他的鼻樑。

Hiver邊思考邊把Revo的頭髮繞在手上。髮尾的暗紅和他的記憶中一模一樣。

「來繼續吧？還是說用衣服比較舒服呢......」

「怎麼會......」Hiver紅著臉解開了Revo的馬甲。

Revo把手上的戒指摘下來放到床頭的櫃子上﹐再從抽屜深處找出了潤滑劑。

「咦？」Hiver探頭看了看﹐他不知道床頭的抽屜裡竟然有這種東西。

「抱歉﹐擅自在你的房間藏了東西。」Revo不好意思地朝他笑了笑。

「我......我自己弄。」Hiver跨坐在Revo的腿上﹐一手沾上潤滑劑探向後方﹐一手解開了Revo的腰帶。

「慢慢來。」Revo扶著他的腰﹐輕聲安撫他。

「呼......」Hiver撫上Revo的分身﹐感到他在自己的手裡愈來愈熱、愈來愈硬。

「開始有感覺了......」炙熱的陽物相抵﹐光靠摩擦下方就令他禁不住想要撫慰前面。他把潤滑劑抹遍了Revo的下面。

「可以了......哈啊.......」

「趴下來。」Revo把他按在床上﹐抬高了他的屁股。

Revo在穴口附近倒了更多潤滑劑﹐慢條斯理地摸遍了附近的性感帶︰從穴口下面細嫩的皮膚﹐到暴露在空氣中的雙丸﹔因為潤滑劑的關係泛著色情的光澤。

「好難受......也摸一下前面......」

「不行哦﹐現在就去了的話我該怎麼辦。」他慢慢地進入﹐深入柔軟的內部。

「還可以嗎？」他輕撫Hiver的背﹐感到他的呼吸變得粗重起來。

「不要動......哈啊…...」後面被撐開至貼近承受極限的限度﹐仍未能習慣的他的身驅在顫抖著﹐發出不成句的喘息。

Revo把Hiver的手腕交叉﹐按在他的頭頂上方。沒給他太多時間﹐就開始前後動了起來。

淺淺地抽離﹐深深地進入﹔不輕不重的廝磨快把理智磨滅。最開始的一點點感覺被抓住﹐異物進入的不適能漸漸被不溫不火的快感取代﹐難以言喻的感覺一波接一波地傳來﹐累積成愈發强烈的蘇麻的感覺。

他開始不自覺地隨著Revo的節奏迎合著他的動作﹐在深入時緊緊地吸住他的欲望。快感從比根部更深的地方傳來﹐像電流一樣傳遍全身。

「Hiver君......好棒......」Revo撫上了Hiver的下腹﹐輕輕按摩。

「陛、陛下 …….啊啊......」因下腹被施壓而變得敏感起來。感覺像要射了﹐卻又與前面被刺激不一樣射不出來。

裡面被不間斷地摩擦著﹐Hiver自己也不知道是去了還是沒去。

「陛下......快一點.......」被持續傳來的快感搞得天旋地轉﹐他渴望著終點的高潮。想碰前面的慾望愈發强烈﹐卻因為雙手被按住而無法動作。

「我還沒到。」Revo抓著Hiver的手腕的指節發白﹐控制的慾望驅使他一下下地往深處撞擊。分身被柔軟的裡面按摩著﹐像要把他的精華都吸出來。

然而他還沒有做夠。他要把數日間的欲求全部加諸於冬之人身上。圓潤的頂端在深處來回刮擦著敏感的地方﹐不輕不重的力道令身下的人保持著高潮前還未射出來的狀態。

「陛下......讓我射......」他的聲音幾乎哭出來似的。

「再忍耐一下......」他知道在乾性高潮的狀態下還能再做﹐拒絕了讓Hiver碰前面。

「我真的不行了.....」Hiver在刺激底下弓起了腰。

Revo加快了抽送的動作﹐曖昧的喘息撩撥著他的神經。

「乖﹐再一下下就可以了。」Revo依戀似地抱著了他﹐釋放了在裡面。

他們側躺著﹐Hiver的手腕被放開了﹐留下了粉紅的指印。Revo瞄到他眼角的淚光。

在原本已經非常興奮的狀態下﹐稍加挑逗就能調整到能射出來的狀態。他很快就釋放了在Revo的手裡。

「我好想你。」Revo把玩著Hiver的卷髮。

「陛下.......我也想你。」Hiver抱緊了他﹐把臉埋在他的頸窩。

「我去洗澡。」休息了一會之後﹐Hiver背對著Revo爬下了床。

「一起？」Revo抓住了他的手。


End file.
